Just A Chill Day
by shiki94
Summary: *Two-shot loosely based around the 8/28/17 episode of RAW* It wasn't all that great for Bayley to see her best friend Sasha Banks lose her RAW Women's Championship and get beat up by Nia Jax all in one night. So, after suggesting that she and Sasha have a wrestle-free day at home, Bayley plans to make it a day that'll be just what Sasha needs. Rated T to be safe. TEMPORARY HIATUS


**Hello, everyone that stops in to read this! I come bringing another two-shot starring Bayley and Sasha Banks, loosely based around the ending of this week's RAW (that I plan to watch ...at some point before the week's over) with Sasha losing to Alexa Bliss and getting roughed up by Nia Jax after their match. Basically, this is going to be how I think Bayley would help Sasha get over her loss and getting beat up (it's at least what my Bayley muse would do).**

 **(Just to clear this up now: This is strictly Bayley and Sasha as FRIENDS. I would've gone for writing something femslashy for the two, but I'm trying to stretch myself and write them as friends in a piece for once (before I end up lapsing back into writing something femslashy for the two ^^,).)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in and mentioned in this story. They are the property of themselves and the WWE. I only own the ideas that went into this two-shot. Now that this author's note is done, hope you guys enjoy. =)**

Sitting in her Florida apartment, Bayley watched the main event of this week's episode of Monday Night RAW in shock as her roommate and one of her best friends, Sasha Banks, lost a well-fought match _and_ her newly won RAW Women's Championship that she had won last week at SummerSlam against challenger Alexa Bliss; throw in the post-match beatdown that both women suffered at the hands of Nia Jax, and the brunette was starting to feel pretty bad for her best friend and roommate. _'Oh, man. Poor Sasha. I wonder if there'll be anything I can do to help her feel better after all of that,'_ Bayley thought, a worried feeling starting to build in her. Wanting to get her mind off of seeing her friend get beat by two people, the brunette changed the channel over to one that was airing Monsters, Inc. Just as she set the remote down, the brunette heard her phone start to ring. Grabbing it off the bedside table and seeing just who was calling her, Bayley swiped her thumb across the screen to answer the call. "Hi, Sash," Bayley greeted her caller.

 _"Hey, Bay. I'm not catching you at a bad time, am I?"_ Bayley's caller, Sasha Banks, asked.

"No, not at all. I'm just watching Monsters, Inc. right now. Why? What's up?" Bayley asked.

 _"Nothing much. Just calling to say that I'm done here, and I'll be heading back_ _to my hotel for the night_ _,"_ Sasha said. _"Honestly, though. Sooner I can get out of here, the better."_

"W-Why do you say that, Sash? What's wrong?" Bayley asked, even though she had a good idea of just what her purple-haired friend was about to say.

 _"Oh, nothing much. I just got robbed of my belt on my first defense of it. Like_ that's _anything all that different when it comes to me holding it,"_ Sasha said, a slight bite to her voice.

"Oh, Sasha," Bayley began before stopping. Hearing just how upset Sasha was sounding was making Bayley feel bad for the purple-haired woman. Even Bayley had noticed it seemed like a lot of Sasha's title wins would often lead to her losing either the day or week after she'd win. It always struck the brunette as odd, yet something she never really questioned as Sasha would manage to find a way to win the belt back. So, hearing Sasha sound so upset over this loss was having Bayley feel a bit the same.

 _"Bayley? Hellooooo? You still there?"_ Sasha asked, having taken notice of the silence on Bayley's end of the call.

Hearing Sasha calling her, Bayley blinked before saying "Sorry, Sash. I spaced out for a bit. Did you say something?"

 _"No. Just checking to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep on me,"_ Sasha said, a slight laugh escaping her.

"No, not yet. I mean, maybe after Monsters, Inc. I will, but not until then," Bayley said with a laugh. "I guess you're about to head to your hotel for the night."

 _"Yeah. I figure after I get something to eat and shower, I can just relax for the rest of the night,"_ Sasha laid out her plans for the evening.

"That's good. I hope you'll be able to get some rest," Bayley smiled at Sasha saying this.

 _"Thanks, Bay. Same goes for you, too. You keep resting that arm up,"_ Sasha smiled.

"Yes, nurse," Bayley said with a laugh. An idea coming to her, Bayley said "Hey, Sasha!"

 _"Yeah, Bayley? What is it?"_ Sasha asked, feeling confused at Bayley's sudden outburst.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe want to spend the day with me tomorrow. You sound like you could use a day away from anything wrestling-related," Bayley suggested.

 _"Well, since we're technically roommates, I don't see why I can't,"_ Sasha said with a laugh. _"OK, sure. That sounds like a good plan to me. Besides, I could use a day at home with one of my besties."_

"Great! So, I guess I'll see you when you come back home tomorrow," Bayley smiled.

 _"OK. See you then,"_ Sasha smiled.

"OK. Later, Sasha," Bayley said before ending the call. Pulling her phone away, Bayley set it back on the bedside table as she returned her attention back to the movie she was watching. As she watched the rest of Monsters, Inc., Bayley began to think ahead to her Tuesday and just what she'd do with Sasha. _'Not sure what we're gonna do just yet, but what I do know is that it's gonna be a nice and chill day with one of my best friends.'_

 **Well, it looks Bayley and Sasha's phone call went fairly well. And, while she watches Monsters, Inc. looks like Bayley's wheels are starting to turn as far as just what she and Sasha'll do Tuesday following Sasha's rough night at RAW. Just what could Bayley have in mind for her and one of her best friends? That shall be revealed in Part 2...which I hope to have written and posted soon. So, until then, to everyone that gives this a read, don't forget to R &R please. =)**

 **(And, just a heads-up. I have a slight feeling that Part 2 might not be that long, so it'll probably be a bit of a shorty read like this Part is. Whatever the length of Part 2 will be, I hope everyone that reads this'll enjoy it either way.)**


End file.
